As optical connectors known are a single-core optical fiber connector such as an SC-type optical connector defined by JIS C 5973, an F13-type multi-core optical fiber connector defined by JIS C 5982 (a so-called MPO connector), and like optical connectors. An optical connector has a basic structure in which (i) a connector housing houses an optical ferrule which fixes an end part of an optical fiber which is inserted into the optical ferrule, a coil spring which gives force to the optical ferrule, and a spring push which receives reactive force of the coil spring, and (ii) a rubber boot is combined with a back part of the spring push so as to protect a vicinity of a connection part of the optical fiber. When the optical connector is connected to an adaptor on a first side of the adaptor, the optical ferrule faces an optical ferrule of another optical connector connected to the adaptor on a second side opposite to the first side. This allows the optical fiber to be optically connected to another optical fiber.
Patent Literatures 1 and 2 disclose examples of the optical connector having the basic structure.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a connector provided with a stopper which serves as locking means which prevents a ferrule from coming off. The connector is configured so that the stopper is combined with an optical fiber cord by further causing a crimping section to crimp part of an outer circumferential surface of the stopper which part is covered with a tension-resistance member of an optical fiber cord.
Patent Literature 2 discloses an optical connector configured so that a loose tube into which a bare fiber is being inserted is provided inside of a cylindrical stop ring that partially constitutes a connector housing. A metallic crimping pipe is provided outside of the loose tube. The metallic crimping pipe is uniformly reduced in diameter toward the loose tube, so that the bare fiber is fixed in a substantial center of the loose tube.